1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torsional vibration damper provided with a damper mass carrier at which is received at least one damper mass movable relative to the damper mass carrier and at least one stop. The at least one damper mass has a stop side with a geometric shaping and at least one stop is associated with the at least one damper mass. The stop has an at least partial axial overlap with the at least one damper mass in extension direction of a central axis and has, at its side facing the stop side of the damper mass, a stop profile. At least one stop receiver is associated with the least one stop for the at least one damper mass.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
A torsional vibration damper is known from DE 10 2009 042 818 A1. According to FIG. 1, this torsional vibration damper has in the radially inner region an annular component part secured to an output-side flywheel mass of the torsional vibration damper and receives a hub disk with play in circumferential direction, this hub disk serving as damper mass carrier. As is shown in particular in FIG. 4, the hub disk serves to receive a plurality of damper masses arranged consecutively in circumferential direction and, to this end, has two guideways for each damper mass, these two guideways being connected to two guideways of the respective damper mass via a rolling body. The damper masses are displaceable in circumferential direction relative to the hub disk until engaging by radial extensions at a flexible stop associated with the respective movement direction. According to the construction in FIG. 1, the flexible stop is provided at the annular component part.
While the damper masses operate sufficiently noiselessly in driving mode, the speed operative at the hub disk and, therefore, the centrifugal force acting on the damper masses drops rapidly in stop phases of the drive, e.g., internal combustion engine, or in vehicle creep mode. As soon as the centrifugal force has dropped below the weight force, the damper masses drop down and generate an undesirable impact noise in their tracks and/or at the stops.